


I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

by storyhaus



Series: 5 Days of Christmas songs [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: the final day of 5 Days of Christmas songs





	I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

It was raining in Los Angeles on this Christmas Eve.

'Let It Snow' was playing on the radio.

L.A. and snow? Good luck Johnny, Mac shook his head as Johnny Mathis sang the holiday tune.

Bring Jack home for me Santa, would you? Mac sighed.

Eleven days since Jack was sent on that clean-up mission.

Honduras of all places, why did my dad loan him out to the CIA again?

Over the course of the last few months Jack had been gone on three solo missions.

Mac hated not having his partner here for their missions.

Enough! He thought angrily, I'm going to tell dad and Matty that Jack and I are a package deal! No more solo's for either of us!

First I had to take on 'The Ghost' by nyself, now this?!?

Our motto is 'you go kaboom, I go kaboom', I almost went kaboom with Riley and Boze!

"Ready to go?" Bozer asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Christmas party at Phoenix, can't wait." Mac faked a smile.

"How about you drive?" Bozer asked.

"Riding home with a certain CIA agent?" Mac teased.

"It's on my Christmas list." Bozer grinned.

Shaking his head, Mac turned off the radio and lights and they left for the office party.

 

Ten minutes until midnight and Mac pulled into the driveway of his house with a sigh sitting in his car, he had hoped Jack would surprise them and appear at the party but no such luck.

Making his way inside he halted seeing the tree lit and Christmas music playing.

"And a Merry Christmas to you partner. Told you I'd be home for Christmas." Jack grinned looking at his watch, "Five minutes to spare."

"So you did big guy." Mac hugged him, "Merry Christmas and welcome home." Mac said happily relieved.

2018

**Author's Note:**

> I want to wish everyone the best and healthiest of holidays and a safe new year.  
> We may be losing Jack on camera but not here.


End file.
